Question: $\overline{AC}$ is $3$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $4$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $5$ units long What is $\cos(\angle BAC)$ ? A C B 3 4 5
Solution: SOH CAH TOA os = djacent over ypotenuse adjacent $= \overline{AC} = 3$ hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = 5$ $\cos(\angle BAC )=\dfrac{3}{5}$